30 Day OTP Challenge - LyoRay
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: I'm doing the 30 Day OTP Challenge with my Fairy Tail OTP - LyoRay (Lyon Vastia x Gray Fullbuster) Is rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, it's officially May! Wow, we're almost halfway through 2016, that's gone by fast! [It also means I'm turning 20 next year quicker than I'd like ;-;] But anyway, since it is the first day of the month, I have wanted to do something for quite a while but now is the perfect time. So, as the title/summary suggests, this month I will be doing the 30 Day OTP Challenge and of course, since most of my fans seem to be in the Fairy Tail fandom, I will be using my OTP of LyoRay (Lyon x Gray). So, without further ado, let us begin the first drabble! Yeah, for these sort of things I do drabbles (stories of less than 1,000 words) cause it's easier that way.**

* * *

 **Day One:** ** _Holding Hands_**

 _~~LyoRay~~_

The only ice mages known to the wizard guilds of Fiore that were still very much alive and well despite all that had happened for them in their lives were currently walking down the streets of Magnolia as the festival currently taking place buzzed around them. Gray wore a rare soft smile on his face as he took in the sunset that was slowly sinking on the horizon and the two males walked over to the wall that had the beach below them. Gray breathed out softly and Lyon caught his eye as they leaned against the wall, watching the setting sun silently. Lyon had his arms folded on the wall and Gray had his hands in his pockets.

The white haired man smiled to himself and wondered just what their lives would be like if the events on Galuna Island had never occurred, or if Deliora hadn't destroyed Gray's entire village. Well, concerning the Galuna Island fiasco, Lyon wondered more about what his life would've been like since Gray would be happily content in Fairy Tail still. Would he have eventually done what Ur told them to and found himself a guild in the end? Would he have travelled around the world, strengthening his magic and helping out locals he passed by or through? And if he'd never met Gray at all then...would he still be at Ur's side even now? What would Gray be doing in Isvan? Would he have a family of his own? A job working behind some sort of counter instead of being a hero day in and day out? It made the older mage wonder greatly about what could've been depending on the scenario.

Gray glanced at his partner and noticed his faraway look in those black eyes. He hummed lightly and took his hands out of his pockets, copying Lyon's position before snaking one of his hands towards Lyon and gently resting it on one of the older's hands. Lyon came out of his thoughts slightly to shift his hand so the palm faced the sky and linked their fingers together. Gray smiled, not being one for physical contact all to much (especially since his various encounters with a certain water mage) and continued to watch the sunset.

Whatever Lyon was thinking about didn't particularly concern him, but it pricked at his curiosity although he knew better than to pry. Lyon would tell him at some point if he felt the need to. It reminded Gray of when he was young and would often hide himself away whenever his family came into thought. He remembered going on a job with Cana once when she had done another search for her father, and it made him sick to his stomach that same night when he had actually _celebrated_ in his head the fact her father hadn't been found by the two of them. Just because he had lost his own family didn't mean others didn't deserve to not have theirs. This also reminded him of Nano Leaf, a girl he had saved from a dark guild named Chrono Noise three days after he and Lyon had parted ways. He had saved her from the guild and destroyed it in turn, but he had been wretched and left without a single goodbye to the sweet girl once he'd helped her reunite with her parents. He'd been jealous and envious of her and had walked away without any sort of parting. He regretted it now. A part of him wished to see his old friends again from his journey to Fairy Tail - so far, Lyon had been the only one to return to his life. He still often wondered what had become of his two closest friends on the journey - Doronbo and Pause. What had become of them? The last he'd heard from Pause was a letter he'd received a year after joining the guild, moments before Natsu had barged into his life. Pause had said that he and Doronbo had also joined a guild and that they would've joined Fairy Tail but he was scared of how Gray would think of and treat him after his betrayal and the fight with Circus Night.

Gray did miss his old friends, a lot since they had helped him get to where he was today - Fairy Tail's ice mage - but he was grateful for his new friends and the ones he hoped to have in the future. A thought then struck him. On Galuna Island he'd immediately recognised Yuka, Sherry and Toby as being former Lamia Scale mages. And yet Natsu hadn't the faintest idea of who they'd been? How could that be? He couldn't remember where he'd learnt about them, but he did. He shook the thought away but then another came to him and make him quake with fear. The three of them had said they'd helped Lyon in his plan of defeating Deliora because the demon had destroyed their lives too. Had that been true? He knew Sherry had been infatuated with Lyon during those times, the same as Juvia had been with him and he'd always put it down to the fact that she had agreed to help the ice mage through love while Toby and Yuka followed because they were all from the same guild. But what if that wasn't the case? What if he wasn't the only person in the world to lose everything he'd known to Deliora? What if there were others out there just like him?

Lyon squeezed his hand comfortingly, sensing his fear and brought Gray out of his thoughts. The younger of the two looked at him and shook his head, silently telling him he was okay. Lyon sighed and gave a tug on his hand, effectively drawing him into an embrace. No words passed between them, just the sounds of the festival behind them as the sun sunk lower and lower into the sea until the stars came out to play that night.

 _~~LyoRay~~_

* * *

 *** - Nano Leaf, Doronbo and Pause (as well as the guild Chrono Noise and Circus Night) are from the spinoff manga, Fairy Tail: Iice Trail - in which tells the story of how Gray made it to Fairy Tail.**

 *** - Sorry I rambled a little with Gray's thoughts but because his character's backstory is shown way more, it still holds a ton of mystery to him and so I like to delve into links between him and other characters and stuff like that**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt:** _ **Cuddling Somewhere**_

 _~~LyoRay~~_

It was one of the rarest sights in the world. The residents of Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale had joined together to celebrate a party and their respected ice mages had decided that they preferred being cuddled up together in a more cooler corner of the room. Lyon was sat, leaning against the wall, head resting against the wall too. Gray was huddled in his lap, head resting on the elder's shoulder and arms wrapped around his waist for a hold, soft breath fanning against Lyon's neck. The two were sound asleep, but nothing could ever beat this sight of the two - not even if Natsu turned out to be Gray's future enemy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt: _Gaming/watching a movie_**

 _~~LyoRay~~_

"How did you win _again_?!"

"I told you, I'm a champion".

"Winning the Grand Magic Games doesn't make you the champion of everything".

"Oh lighten up, Vastia. Okay, what would you rather we do?"

"Play a game I can actually win, perhaps?"

"Well yeah we could do that but...I...I was thinking we could..."

"We could what, Gray?"

"...We could watch a chick flick or a romcom or something".

"...There is something wrong with you. I don't know what it is...but I like it".

 _~~LyoRay~~_

 **Okay, the next two days are gonna be more romance stuff so hope you guys like that**


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt: _On a date_**

 _~~LyoRay~~_

"So~?" asked a raven haired ice mage from Fairy Tail.

"So~ what?" asked his partner, a white haired ice mage from Lamia Scale.

Gray rolled his eyes "Where are you taking me today?"

"I told you, it's a surprise Gray".

"That's not fair, I told you my plans yesterday!" Gray whined - actually _whined_ \- and tugged on Lyon's sleeve like a kid. "C'mon Lyon, pleeeaaassseee tell me!"

Lyon sighed heavily. As much as he loved Gray Fullbuster, there were some hidden traits he just couldn't deal with sometimes. Like now, when Gray would whine constantly until Lyon gave him an answer he wanted. "We're going to the beach".

"The beach? Why?"

"So I bloody drown you, that's why".

Gray laughed. "Aw, you love me too much to kill me".

Lyon smirked. "You're extremely lucky that that's true".


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt: _Kissing_**

 _~~LyoRay~~_

"Just one?"

"No".

"A peck on the freaking cheek at least?"

"No".

"Fine! Then I'll just have to drag you home and ravish you!"

"Haha, I'd love to see you try, Lyon. Look, I gotta go to this class otherwise they'll kick me out for flunking so freaking bad. I promise, when we're done here we can go back to yours and I'll even stay the night and we can do anything you want".

"Gray..."

"Lyon, I'm serious. I'll make it up to you. But what's so desperate about wanting a kiss now? It's not like you'll never kiss me again".

"I just want to because...because your kisses keep me going through the day of this Hell".

"...Alright, but just this once".

 _~~LyoRay~~_

 **I have to go out which is such a shame cause I really liked this prompt and could've added more description. Oh well, we got 25 more days for that**


	6. Chapter 6

**Prompt: _Wearing each other's clothes_**

 _~~LyoRay~~_

Gray and Lyon stared down one another as they stared at their own outfits clothed on their partner. It'd been a weord dare suggested by Toby (but then gain, that was to be expected) and the two broke out into grins.

"You don't look half bad" Lyon chuckled.

"Not so bad yourself" Gray chuckled back in reply.

Yep, it was just another day for the two ice mages.

 _~~LyoRay~~_

 **So this prompt was kinda more for drawing than writing but I tried. Basically Gray was spending the day at Lamia Scale and he, Lyon, Yuka, Toby and Chelia ended up playing Truth or Dare, lol**


	7. Chapter 7

**Prompt: _Cosplaying_**

 _~~LyoRay~~_

"YOU WEAR IT!"

"I'M ALREADY WEARING IT YOU DOLT!"

"BUT I DON'T WANNA WEAR IT TOO!"

"WHY THE FREAKING HELL NOT?!"

"I DON'T WANNA PARADE ROUND TOWN LOOKING LIKE YOUR TWIN!"

"AND WHAT'S SO WRONG ABOUT THAT?!"

"...That I don't wanna be considered your brother anymore Lyon..."

"...Aw, I'm sorry Gray, c'mere, we can stay in then".

 _Yes, it worked! I, am a genius!_

 _~~LyoRay~~_

 **Again, this is mainly for the artists out there (which isn't me...) so just ignore what's written above and kinda just...wait patiently for tomorrow? Tomorrow has a somewhat easier prompt - gee, LyoRay can be hard to write for depending on what prompt is given ^^;**


	8. Chapter 8

**Prompt: _Shopping_**

 _~~LyoRay~~_

Lyon took a deep breath as he fiddled with the small black box inside his pocket while making his way to the Fairy Tail guild. He'd spent an absolute fortune on this very special gift so he hoped and prayed to the heavens that his more immature partner accepted the damn thing without making fools of them both.

He rolled his eyes playfully as he neared the doors. Well, whichever way this went, Gray was going to be a muttsy prick about it.

 _~~LyoRay~~_

 **I bet you all know what the 'gift' is, right? Hehe~ Also, yes, muttsy is a word I made up myself...yeah, I have no idea either.**

 **Okay, tomorrow's prompt is soooo much easier than some of these previous ones! Finally!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Prompt: _Hanging out with friends_**

 _~~LyoRay~~_

They were finally at this point in their relationship - The Friends Test.

Lyon was spending the day with the Fairy Tail guild so they could judge him on how well he would be treating Gray (Natsu was especially alert considering the whole Galuna Island ordeal - yes, he still didn't completely trust Lyon for that). Meanwhile Gray was spending his day at Lamia Scale with Chelia, Toby, Yuka and Jura (for Gray it was easier since Lyon's team knew that their leader could very well handle himself if things took a turn for the worst).

Lyon's day was the less fun of the two. Natsu took every opportunity he had to give Lyon's shoulder a singe or two, Erza pointed a sword at his throat if she got the wrong idea about something they'd been discussing and Lucy got as stern with him as she could get in attempts to threaten him here and there. Gee, and Gray complained to him whenever they met that his guildmates weren't all that worried for him.

Gray's day with Lyon's team was more enjoyable to an extent. Since Toby and Yuka had been on Galuna Island, they knew that Gray had been the one who got Lyon to see sense among his plans on reviving and defeating Deliora, so they knew that the two had a good bond between them. Chelia on the other hand...was estatic about Gray being with Lyon - surprisingly enough. The pinkette bounced around the raven ice mage all day as happy as can be, claiming him as being like another older brother to her since she already claimed Lyon was one to her too (yes, she'd brushed aside her little crush on him). Lyon could complain all he wanted about his teammates being idiots, but Gray was quite content being around them.

So when the two ice mages met up that evening once their days were done, Gray couldn't help but laugh at Lyon's expression.

"I take it you had fun?" he chuckled.

"...Okay, if I end up dead somewhere within a week, then blame one or all of your teammates".

"Surely they're not that bad Lyon".

"I'm pretty sure that if I don't hold your hand or hug you at least once whenever I'm with you, Erza is going to cut me to pieces and Natsu will burn my body to ashes".

"What about Juvia? How was she?"

"She wasn't around, funnily enough. But I'm pretty sure we all know she'd straight up murder me in cold blood if I ever hurt you in the slightest".

"Heh, don't worry, they won't hurt you...too badly".

 _~~LyoRay~~_

 **I'm thinking of doing another fanfic one day where Gray either joins or spends the day at Lamia Scale...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Prompt: With animal ears**

 _~~LyoRay~~_

"You, Gray Armour Fullbuster, are a magnet for trouble" Lyon growled as the two waited for Levy to finish researching what could reverse the spell.

"Me? Nah, you must have me confused with someone else" the raven chuckled.

"It's your fault we have these stupid ears now! I don't want to go back to my guild with...with wolf ears!"

"Chill bro, it's not like we're dead or anything. Besides, I think wolves are bold and proud animals, much like yourself".

"I suppose...but you're...argh, you're looking extremely adorable with yours. There's no denying that".

Gray grinned. "I know right?! I get so much lovely attention~ Hm, shame I wasn't fully neko though, I only need a tail, it wouldn't have been hard to do".

Lyon groaned. "Such an attention wh-"

"Don't you even dare otherwise I will photograph this and make sure everyone at Lamia Scale sees". That shut Lyon up.

 _~~LyoRay~~_

 **Idk...I just thought Armour would be a cool middle name for Gray :D**

 **These prompts get weirder by the day, I swear - and yes, Lyon called Gray "extremely adorable" haha**


	11. Chapter 11

**Prompt: _Wearing Kigurumis_**

 _~~LyoRay~~_

"Wow, don't you look like sweet stuff today".

"Shut the hell up Gray..."

 _~~LyoRay~~_

 **Okay, I know it sucked but tomorrow's will be a good hot steamy one, I promise! Anyway, a Kigurumi can be three things, I chose the last one for this but...eh...**

 **. The Japanese term for a costumed character**

 **. a J-Pop band (like a music band)**

 **. a type of animal-style disguise pajamas worn in Japanese street fashion**

 **And now I must be off to finish a chapter I was writing for another story yesterday because a friend of mine needs cheering up with it :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Prompt: _Making Out_**

 _~~LyoRay~~_

Lyon's hands slipped under Gray's shirt, the pads of his fingers trailing up his back and sending tingling shivers down Gray's spine. Tongues slicked together, venturing out of their cavern into one another's. Gray gripped onto Lyon's shoulders as he was hoisted up against the wall, Lyon's knee pressing against his crotch being the only other thing holding him up there aside from Lyon's hold on him as the white haired male broke their kiss to latch himself onto his neck and proceed to make his mark there. Gray lifted one hand slowly to card this fingers through Lyon's soft hair, as white as freshly fallen snow.

Gray gasped sharply when he felt Lyon's teeth nip at his skin and he knew he'd definitely have trouble hiding the mark from his team when he arrived at the guild tomorrow - and oh dear Mavis, what would Juvia do if she ever saw and/or found out about his 'nightly activities' with Lamia Scale's ice mage? He didn't bear to think about it. Lyon's lips pulled away from his neck, black eyes admiring the mark left there proudly.

"You seem distracted. Everything go okay today?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, everything went fine. Just you have that talent of making me go to another world with that mouth of yours" Gray pecked Lyon's lips sweetly.

"Oh? Is that so~?" the elder one practically purred making the younger one chuckle in an unspoken reply. Lyon kissed him again and soon enough the two were panting against one another's breath - shirtless and glistening in a light sweat.

"Ly...L...Lyon...?"

"Mhm?"

"I...I..." Gray took a gulp of air "I can...stay with you...right?"

"Idiot...I'm never letting you go again".

 _~~LyoRay~~_

 **Lucy is not the song to listen to while writing making out scenes xD I usually do not do smut (I've only ever done it once) so making out is pretty much the closest I can do (who knows, might end up doing a sex scene for one of these prompts - I don't look at the prompts until the day I have to write for it unless the current prompt really sucks)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Prompt: _Eating ice cream_**

 _~~LyoRay~~_

It was just another afternoon at the cabin in the northern region of Fiore, where two pupils had been left to their own devices by their teacher until nightfall. One being a white haired boy named Lyon, the other being a raven haired boy named Gray. The two currently sat staring at one another from opposite sides of the table, bored.

"Wanna play a game?" Lyon asked, not sounding all that interested.

"We've played them all". Gray replied in the exact same tone.

"Play one again?"

"You'll only beat me at it again". Gray sighed and got up, looking up at the cupboards. "What does Ur keep in the cupboards we can't reach?"

"How should I know, I can't reach up there".

Gray bit his lip before proceeding to climb up onto the counter. Lyon, being slightly protective of his fellow student, was immediately at his side, ready and waiting in case he slipped and fell. Gray paused and then gingerly opened the first cupboard - which actually turned out to be a freezer, oddly enough. He stuck his hand inside and moved a few things around until his eyes lit up. "Lyon, grab two spoons!"

"Why? If you fall and break your neck, don't bother crying to me".

"I found something good!" Gray pawed at the tub he'd found and slowly managed to get down onto the floor. He held out the tub to Lyon with a huge grin. "I found some ice cream!"

"And...what exactly is so great about ice cream? You never had any before or something?"

"No, of course I have. But look at this, it's coffee flavoured!"

"What's your point?" Lyon still hadn't gotten the spoons since he was usually the more sensible one out of the two.

"Coffee is drunk by grownups to keep them awake, right? So what if we have some? It might give us some new energy to then waste away in a fight of something".

Lyon begrudgingly agreed and got the spoons as Gray opened up the tub. Handing one spoon over to his surrogate brother, the two of them dived into the sweet, creamy substance and proceeded to guzzle it down their throats.

When Ur returned home that night, what she found surprised her. Not only had she found that her coffee flavoured ice cream was _all gone_ but she was more than surprised to find her students cuddled up together under a blanket. Gray rested most of his body on top of Lyon's while the older boy had his arms wrapped firmly around the younger one.

Ur shook her head and proceeded to clear up their evidence. At least they hadn't gotten into a fight and destroyed the cabin...unlike the last time she left them alone.

 _~~LyoRay~~_

 **Tomorrow's prompt is not something I usually write/read but an idea came to me for it today and I just found it funny so hopefully I can pull it off tomorrow. This prompt suited Gray and Lyon all too well and I was originally just gonna have a drabble of dialogue between them but then I ended up writing the above...cause it's cute x3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Prompt: _Genderswapped_**

 _~~LyoRay~~_

Gray walked into the guild hall and swiftly made his way over to sit by Juvia in a quiet corner, trembling and trying to keep his mouth shut by biting his lip harshly. The water mage looked at her friend curiously and saw amusement shining greatly in Gray's eyes.

"What did Lyon do now Gray-sama?" she asked playfully.

Gray bit his lip more but couldn't contain his voice much longer. "Lyon got turned into a woman!" And for the rest of the day Juvia and Gray were a couple of friends in a corner bursting with bubbly laughter as Gray explained (well, tried to) the events that led to his frosty lover's demise.


	15. Chapter 15

**Prompt: _Wearing a different style of clothing_**

 _~~LyoRay~~_

"Well aren't you turning out to be quite the fashionista, eh Vastia?"

"Shut the hell up Gray...Chelia and Sherry dared me to dress like this..."

 _~~LyoRay~~_

 **It sucked, I know...see you guys tomorrow xD**


	16. Chapter 16

**Prompt: _During their morning ritual(s)_**

 _~~LyoRay~~_

Gray groggily dragged himself out of bed. He was late going to the guild (so he expected Juvia to fret over him once he got there) but that was to be expected whenever Lyon unexpectedly decided to stay the night at his place. He shuffled over to the bathroom to get himself freshened up for the day but a pair of arms wrapped themselves round his waist and he sighed softly with a smile as soft lips attacked his neck with gentle presses. Okay, so maybe he was already late going to the guild...perhaps a few hours more wouldn't hurt anyone.


	17. Chapter 17

**Prompt: _Spooning_**

 _~~LyoRay~~_

"Lyooooon~" Gray whined, trying his best to pry Lyon's hands off him. "Go hoooommmme~"

"I can't go home, now quit whining already. Sheesh, were you like this whenever your freaking parents wanted to put you to bed or hug you?"

"They're not yoooooou~ Besiiiiidessss~ Whhhhyyyy~?"

"Why what Gray?" Lyon huffed as he managed to hold onto his slightly tipsy boyfriend a bit better.

"Whhhyyy doooo yooooou want meeee tooooo quiet? Dooooesss the whining turn you ooooonnnn~?"

Lyon blushed furiously and huffed more heavily, tightening his arms round Gray from behind. "Just go to sleep Gray, you're gonna have my headache in the morning..."

"Noooo I woooonnn'tttt~"

"Mhm, you try arguing that one out with yourself tomorrow. Now shut up and go to sleep before I hit you to make you do so".

 _~~LyoRay~~_

 **Hopefully you guys will like tomorrow's prompt...or maybe you'll like the last prompt better, lol**


	18. Chapter 18

**Prompt: _Doing something together_**

 _~~LyoRay~~_

For once Gray was happy and relaxed on one of the guild's random trips to the middle of nowhere. Why? Because he had Lyon with him since the team had run into him (Natsu doing that quite literally) and the elder ice mage hadn't a reason to decline Lucy's kind offer to join them for the time being. The group were currently camping out in a cave in the forest that night and Gray had sleepily taken up the duty of night watch which didn't go unmissed by his senior.

Lyon waited until the other fairies were asleep before creeping over to his junior and settling beside him. Gray looked at him with tired eyes as Lyon wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close so that Gray's head rested on his shoulder. "Sleep, you dreadfully need it".

"But I gotta-"

"Doesn't matter. I'll stay up and keep watch, you just get the rest you need".

"Fine...but I'm not moving".

Lyon purred quietly. "I wouldn't want you to". He pressed a soft kiss to Gray's head as the raven got himself more comfortable and quickly fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Prompt: _In formal wear_**

 _~~LyoRay~~_

Today was the day, the day they would finally be one for the rest of their lives. Lyon looked at himself in the mirror and straightened his tie with a smirk. He wondered if Gray looked as handsome as he always did on this special day.


	20. Chapter 20

**Prompt: _Dancing_**

 _~~LyoRay~~_

"Lyon let go, I'm not doing it!"

"Stop being a baby Gray, it won't kill you".

"You can't make me dance, I refuse to no matter what!"

Lyon swept him off the ground and smirked. "Oh, I think that's where you're wrong".

"What are you...oh no...oh no, no! Lyon, don't! I beg you, don't show them that tape!"

 _~~LyoRay~~_

 **;-; I missed the date...oh well, two little ones for you guys today :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Prompt: _Cooking/baking_**

 _~~LyoRay~~_

The two boys looked at the mess of their kitchen and cringed.

"We followed instructions right?"

"To every word".

"We had everything we needed right?"

"All of it".

"Then...Then how did we mess this up so badly?!"

 _~~LyoRay~~_

 **They were attempting to bake a cake for Juvia...cause reasons xD Sorry, I know most of these are short but they are just small drabbles**


	22. Chapter 22

**Prompt: In battle, side by side**

 _~~LyoRay~~_

"Gray watch out!" Lyon cried to his partner as he noticed a sneaky attack heading straight for the younger boy.

Gray glanced to the side and managed to barrel roll out of the way just in time. He coughed a little before jumping so he was pressed back to back with Lyon, both of them cautious and alert. The two boys panted lightly, eyes darting to and fro from place to place in the expansion of white that surrounded them.

"Good work you two! That'll be enough for today" Ur made herself known and walked towards them, a smile adorning her face. "Lyon, very well done for looking out for your partner as well as yourself but make sure not to stray too far away as you may need to get there in reaction time without warning the other person. Gray, you've gotten stronger as of late and you're agility is almost perfect, but same for you, make sure not to stray too far and to constantly be looking at your surroundings if an enemy is hidden from sight".

"Yes Master Ur" both boys chorused before following their teacher indoors. Gray was more worn out than he'd originally thought, and so having noticed this, Lyon swooped down and snapped his body upright again to have Gray on his back.

Gray gave him a grateful smile and lightly nuzzled his cheek on Lyon's shoulder as the trio made their way up the hill to the warm cabin and hot chocolate that waited them there.

 _~~LyoRay~~_

 **I had to go out yesterday, how typical -_-**


	23. Chapter 23

**Prompt: _Arguing_**

 _~~LyoRay~~_

"For goodness sake just pick one, Gray".

"B-But you said tonight had to be _perfect_ because you're such a perfectionist and I'm trying to not make you mad at me for once!"

"Oh the Heavens... Gray, why are you trying to freaking hard? You never try this hard to please someone, especially me".

"Can't I do that for once in my life? Can't a guy just change for a day?"

Lyon groaned and then growled a little. "I bet you're trying to impress Juvia, aren't you?"

"What?" Gray looked at his lover with a softly hurt expression. "What makes you think that?"

"Because! Every time we have to go to some sort of event, you end up taking your damn time to decide on an outfit that suits, and everyone knows only Juvia will compliment your choice because she still freaking loves you. I don't care if you wear a fancy dress shirt or not, okay? And we can all pretty much guess you'll try stripping out of such an item at least three times or more for the duration of the event anyway, so why bother?"

"I'm not trying to impress anyone! And Juvia of all people, really Lyon? If I ever wanted Juvia instead of you or anyone else then don't you think I would've done the deed by now and made everything official with her?"

"..."

"What was that?"

"I said...are you cheating on me with her?"

Gray's eyes widened and he closed up his fist before punching Lyon hard in the stomach. "Forget tonight! I won't be there anyway..." the younger one held back tears. Lyon honestly had the nerve to ask him something like that?! Really?! He got to the door and stopped, voice low and broken. "I would _never_ do that to you...bastard". When Lyon gave no reply, the raven sighed to himself and walked away.

 _~~LyoRay~~_

 **Well this certainly contradicts the previous prompt xD Omg omg omg, I accidentally saw prompt 26 and it is BY FAR my favourite prompt~**


	24. Chapter 24

**Prompt: _Making up afterwards_**

 _~~LyoRay~~_

Lyon shook his head in frustration and ran after Gray, grabbing hold of his wrist and pulling him round only to capture his lips with his own and wrap his arms around the younger man tightly. The kiss was soft and sweet yet apologetic and passionate at the same time. The two broke apart and Lyon rested his head on Grays shoulder, gently kissing his neck and breathing in the scent of pine and freshly fallen snow that was all too familiar.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered, tightening his hold on the Fairy Tail mage. "I shouldn't've accused you of such a thing. Especially with Juvia, I know you and her aren't like that..."

"Then what made you say it?" Gray asked, still slightly suspicious.

"I..." he hated to admit such a childish fear but it was all too real for him. "...had a bad dream, okay? I know, it sounds stupid..."

Gray laughed and hugged his lover back with a smile. "That's it? Man, Lyon you're becoming such a sap these days".

"Oh shut up".


	25. Chapter 25

**Prompt: _Gazing into one another's eyes_**

 _~~LyoRay~~_

When you think of black and blue, you normally think of bruises or the darkening sky. But two certain ice mages think of their partner's eyes whenever one of the two colours are mentioned. It's the first thing they see in the morning and the last thing they see at night, curled up together peacefully after a long, hard day. It had become a small routine that they would lay together in bed, wrapped in one another's arms, legs tangled together. They would silently looked into one another's eyes and become lost in them. One a deep blue sea, the other a void of nothing yet something. Then a smile would adorn their faces, a kiss would be shared before the younger one rested his head on the elder one's chest, listening to a heartbeat that he hoped would never stop.

 _~~LyoRay~~_

 **TOMORROW IS MY FAVE PROMPT**

 **TOMORROW IS MY FAVE PROMPT**

 **TOMORROW IS MY FAVE PROMPT OMGGGGG /dead**


	26. Chapter 26

**Prompt: _Wedding_**

 _~~LyoRay~~_

 _"Gray? I...Will you marry me?"_

It was those four little words spewing from Lyon's mouth that changed the life of the one and only Gray Fullbuster. And today was finally the big day. Gray had been nervous pretty much all morning as he let the girls throw him a small bash before they had to get to the church. Juvia had been the most supportive out of everyone and throughout the many weeks leading up to the big day, she had been the one to calm the young mage down and at times even make him see that this was one of the best things that could happen between him and Lyon and that it was bound to have happened at some point.

Right now the water mage and ice mage of Fairy Tail were making sure Gray looked his best before they had to leave. "Gray-sama looks very dashing. Juvia is sure Lyon-sama will be a little speechless" she giggled.

"He better be. Oh, Juvia what if this is all wrong? Wh-What if I screw this up too?"

"Gray-sama..." Juvia said in a slight warning tone, making Gray sigh.

"I know, focus on the positives, right?"

"Right". Juvia nodded her approval at the way he looked and smiled. "Lyon-sama is very lucky to have Gray-sama for the rest of his life".

"The rest of our lives...it does sound magical, doesn't it?" he smiled at her. "Now I see why girls are all over marrying a guy. Anyway, let's go before we really do ruin the day by being late".

* * *

Soon enough church bells were ringing and Lyon stood with Gray in his arms as confetti was thrown and floated down from the sky. Cheering from the crowd of their friends and family shouting congratulations to the couple. Gray tightened his grip on Lyon's shoulder slightly as the elder wizard finally put him down so the two could get in their carriage that would take them away to wherever their honeymoon was to be.

They waved to everyone before climbing in the carriage and settled close to one another as the carriage jerked and began moving along the road. Lyon glanced out the window before turning to his new husband and was surprised to see his lower lip trembling and tears pricking the corners of Gray's eyes. He reached over and wrapped an arm around the younger one, pulling him close.

"What's the matter all of a sudden? Don't tell you never really wanted this".

"No, that's not it at all. I just...I can't believe I didn't screw anything up and that this is really happening, that's all".

Lyon smirked. "Yeah, you didn't strip out of your tux, that was quite the surprise".

"Shut up, Vastia. Oh crap, I just told myself to shut up since I now have your stupid name". Both men chuckled and Gray relaxed against his husband with a content sigh. "Lyon?"

"Mhm?"

"...Do you think you can put up with me for the rest of your life?"

"Gray, honestly? If I could deal with a grumpy eight year old you then I think I can deal with the better side of you for the rest of my days. So long as I can make you happy".

"More than anyone else ever could".


	27. Chapter 27

**Prompt: _On one of their birthdays_**

 _~~LyoRay~~_

Gray unwrapped Lyon's present cautiously because who knew what the pervy Lamia Scale mage would give him on this day of all days. He was even opening this one privately just by himself in a back room so the white haired mage wouldn't be able to embarrass him. (Good luck there Gray...) He pulled back the paper only to find a...dog tag? And it wasn't one of those fashionable necklaces, it was an actual proper dog tag like the ones you stick on a pet. Obviously, Gray was confused. He'd taken the time to open it by himself, expecting something strange that his guildmates would never let him live down for as long as he lived, but Lyon had only got him this.

Okay, sure, to be fair Lyon had given him gifts in a variety before he'd come to Fairy Tail that morning and luckily that had put the young ice mage in a good mood since his birthday usually sucked for him. Before having to reveal his tragic past to everyone after the events of Galuna and knowing that Lyon had survived just as well as he had, Gray never told when his birthday was. He had always said he couldn't remember, blaming it on the wall that had partially fallen on him and trapped him amongst the chaotic rubble that was once his home. In truth, he had told Lyon when it was and so he figured out that he was the one who told everyone at Fairy Tail (more like he mentioned it to Juvia with a smirk in passing and she freaked out and set out to give him a surprise party that day).

Gray sighed and got up, dog tag in hand and went back to where everyone was waiting for him.

"I was expecting something a little more wild from you, Vastia, but perhaps you ran out of ideas in the dearly pervy mind of yours?"

Lyon smirked in return and beckoned Gray over to him, taking the dog tag from his hand and fiddling with something that Gray couldn't see. He made the mistake of lifting his head a little more to try and see what his lover was up to and before he knew it, he had a dog collar secured around his neck with the dog tag attached to it in the middle. Gray looked slightly confused and Lyon chuckled.

"You're hopeless. You see, this now means that you are my pet. In other words, you belong to me and nobody else. Do we get it now or does your little mind need another explanation?" Gray growled slightly before being pulled into Lyon's lap, arms folded across his chest while the other's were wrapped around his waist. "So what does my little pet say?"

"Bark. Bark. I hate you".

 _~~LyoRay~~_

 **Sorry I didn't update, I've kinda been sick...sorta...it's hard to explain. My eczema flared up quite a lot recently and it kept stinging badly so I couldn't feel motivated to write... Anything I did upload was already saved**


	28. Chapter 28

**Prompt: _Doing something ridiculous_ **

_~~LyoRay~~_

Two ice mages stood facing one another, panting in an alleyway.

"You...Y...You think...he'll kill us...?" the younger one sputtered out.

The elder one chuckled before the younger one coughed and stumbled forward to fall into the arms of his senior. "He'll...do more than k...kill us. H...He'll...destroy our corpses".

Both peeked out from the alley to look at the frozen masterpiece they'd made together on Jura's house. Because this was one of their smartest ideas to do for a date, yet.


	29. Chapter 29

**Prompt: _Doing something sweet_**

 _~~LyoRay~~_

Lyon creaked open the door to the room he and Gray shared in Ur's cabin. He slowly padded over to the bed that was occupied by the sick boy. Gray hadn't been with them all that long and his first day of training had left him terribly ill. The older boy placed a delicate hand on Gray's side, making dark blue eyes flutter into focus and slide over to see who was at his side. Lyon frowned before walking round to Gray's other side, crawling up to him under the covers and many blankets and gently wrapped his arms around him, pulling and holding him close.

"My mother used to hold me whenever I got sick..."

Gray didn't answer and Lyon didn't pry for him to do so. Eventually both boys slipped off to Dreamland, and when Gray woke from his reoccurring nightmare, Lyon was already there to help comfort and calm him.


	30. Chapter 30

**Prompt: _Doing something hot_**

 _~~LyoRay~~_

"Stop. Don't come to bed just yet". Lyon ordered, a glint in his eyes as he watched the other person in the room stop in front of the window. Moonlight glittered over Gray's skin, making it shine softly. Lyon lost his breath. This wasn't Gray, was it? This wasn't the little boy he originally thought of as a younger brother. This wasn't the boy who used to crawl into his bed and demand for a comforting cuddle after a nightmarish memory. It was like Lyon had just met the man he knew as Gray Fullbuster.

"Why not? I thought you were the one who initiated all this". Gray responded curiously.

"Yes, and whilst that is true, I didn't realise you'd look like a God standing in my room wearing nothing but moonlight. You really are a devil's boy, aren't you?"

"If you like it so much then why don't you join me here, it's not like the neighbours are gonna mind since as far as I can tell everybody's either sound asleep or out".

"Such a temptation". Lyon sat up, wearing nothing but darkness, and got up. He walked over to Gray, the two wrapping their arms round one another so their bodies were pressed together. Gray's breath hitched in his throat slightly at some contact down below and Lyon smirked at the reaction, shifting his lower weight a bit. "Such a tease. Can't I have my fun with you now? I don't think I can hold myself back for another two weeks Gray".

"Yeah, but if you don't hold yourself back then that means I'll have to give your present to Juvia. Or, wait, no, I could give it to Natsu I suppose".

"Don't you even dare, Gray. I already have an idea as to what you mean by those words so don't. And besides, I have a little gift of my own for you, hopefully it matches perfectly with what you're going to give me".

"Now who's the tease, huh Lyon?"

"Still you, for looking so damn seductive in the moonlight".

Gray smirked as he felt Lyon's lips meet his neck. "Fair point".

 _~~LyoRay~~_

 **And there we have it, the 30 Day OTP Challenge is done! Idk, my original idea was to have these two sitting in a sauna and thinking that was a good idea but I figured I'd give you something sexy to leave off with**


End file.
